


Atin ang huling gabi

by tkkgluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkkgluvr/pseuds/tkkgluvr
Summary: Sa tagal ng pagsasama ng dalawang nagmamahalan, hindi nila naisipang tumigil sa nakasanayan.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, tsukishima kei - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Atin ang huling gabi

**Author's Note:**

> ngayon lang ulit ako naglakas loob na magsulat ng fic! unti unti ko siyang binabalik. not my best but i tried. sana mag enjoy kayo dahil nag enjoy ako isulat ito!

* * *

"Tobio, gising na" 

"Eh.. ayoko pa.." 

"King" 

"Maaga pa.." Ungot nito at tumalikod, tinakpan ang sarili ng kumot. 

"Sige, iiwan kita dito" 

Kaya naman napabalikwas si Tobio at pinilit buksan ang mga mata dahil sa banta. Bungad sa kanya ang kasintahan. 

Laging dumadaan si Kei sa bahay nila upang gisingin siya sapagkat hirap siya gawin ito sa sarili kahit na kumpleto siya ng tulog. Sabay rin silang uuwi o kaya ihahatid siya nito. Wala namang kaso yun kay Tobio dahil gusto niya rin naman ang ginagawa nito.

"Ang aga mo," saad niya habang nakaupo, kinukusot ang mga mata, "Edi ikaw na madaling magising ng ganitong oras" habol niya pang sabi bago humikab.

Tinawanan siya ni Kei bago lapitan, "Agahan mo matulog," yumuko ito para mahalikan ang kanyang noo, "Huwag kana magsungit, hmm?" 

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Harot mo" 

"Ikaw lang hinaharot ko kahit hindi ka pa nag mumumog" 

"Ah, ganon?" 

"Hindi na nga po" 

Inirapan siya ni Tobio, "Ligo na nga ako. Hintayin mo ko diyan" 

"Pwedeng sumabay?" asar na sabi ni Kei habang nakangisi

"Ang aga aga! Sisipain kita!"

"Kung gusto mo lang naman eh, bakit ako tatanggi?" 

"Tsukishima Kei" 

"Ano po, _Tsukishima Tobio?_ Ah, mas maganda pakinggan" 

Biglang nag init ang kanyang pisngi kaya bago pa man siya makatayo, nakatakbo na ang kasintahan niya

**_Panibagong araw._ **

* * *

Kasalukuyang nasa labas na sila ng simbahan dahil kakatapos lang ang misa. Maraming palamuti ang nakatayo at nakasabit. Malamig ang simoy ng hangin. Maririnig mo rin ang tawanan at kwentuhan ng mga tao sa paligid at batang nagtatakbuhan. May nagtitinda ng puto at bibingka sa gilid. Hindi mapigilan ang mamangha ni Tobio sa kanyang nasisilayan

_Malapit na talaga ang Pasko._

"Tobio," tawag sa kanya ni Kei kaya napatingin siya, "Gusto mong bibingka?" 

"Akala ko ba hindi ka kumakain non?" sumagot siya at itinaas ang kilay, "Sabi mo mas gusto mo ang puto" 

**  
** Pinipigilan ni Kei tumawa dahil una, malalagot siya. Pangalawa, ang _cute_ ni Tobio pag nagtatampo. Kaya naman hinila niya ito papalapit sa kanya, pinulupot ang kamay sa bewang at hinalikan ang gilid ng ulo. Alam agad ni Kei, lambing lang katapat ni Tobio.

"Galit ka niyan, King?" 

"Hindi ako galit" 

"Susubukan ko para sa'yo. Sabi ko noon, diba?" 

"Baka napipilitan ka lang?" 

"Hindi. Gusto ko rin dahil huling gabi na" 

"Sige. Masarap naman kasi yan eh, ayaw mo lang kasi" tumingin si Tobio kay Kei ngunit ninakawan siya ito ng halik. Sinusubukan niyang hindi maging kamatis ang kanyang pisngi ngunit tila nagkukusa ito.

"Ang daming ilaw pero kitang kita ko yung pisngi mo" 

"Bumili ka na nga!" tinulak niya si Kei ng mahina, "Dun ako sa gilid, maghihintay sa'yo kaya bilisan mo. Nagugutom na rin ako" 

Nakatingin lang si Kei sa kanya kahit nakatalikod na ito upang humanap ng pwesto nilang dalawa. 

**_Hindi kailangan maraming dahilan upang maging masaya. Sapat na ang isa._**

* * *

Lumipas ang ilang minuto bago nakabalik si Kei dahil medyo marami ang nakapila. Muntikan pa nga siyang maubusan, buti na lang nakaabot siya.

Sa ngayon, nakaupo lang silang dalawa sa gilid upang makain na ang bibingka na bagong ahon mula sa pagkaluto.

"Hihipan ko muna, King. Mainit pa eh" sabi niya habang hinahanda ito ng hindi tinitignan si Tobio.

"Masarap yan pag mainit," nakangusong sagot ni Tobio, "Dali na, Kei" 

"Mapapaso ka, _baby_ " 

Napatigil si Tobio sa narinig niya. _Baby?_

"Anong sabi mo?" 

"Baby, ang sabi ko mapapaso ka po" 

Sinusubukan niyang kumalma dahil unang beses siyang tawagin ng ganito. Nilipat ni Kei ang kanyang mga mata sa kanya sabay ngiti nito dahilan kung bakit nahawa si Tobio.

"Baby kita, diba? Sarap mo alagaan eh"

"Oo na. Dalian mo na diyan" 

Tumawa si Kei, maikli talaga ang pasensya ng kasintahan ngunit sanay na siya. "Opo, baby"

Tumingin si Tobio sa harap, hinayaan niya si Kei sa ginagawa kaya napaisip lang siya.

**_Sino bang hindi mahahawa sa ngiti na natatanggap niya?_ **

Habang nag iisip at hinihintay ang bibingka, naalala niya rin ang pangyayari sa loob ng simbahan kaya hindi niya mapigilan ang ngiti sabay tumawa ng mahina kaya nakuha niya ang atensyon ni Kei.

"Ano nangyayari sayo, King?" 

"May naalala lang ako. Huwag kang ano diyan" 

"Ano yun? Sabihin mo sakin para may alam ako" 

"Mamaya. Palamigin mo muna 'yan" 

Naalala lang naman ni Tobio ang nangyari habang _Ama Namin_ sa misa.

_Magkahawak sila ng kamay. Medyo mahigpit ang hawak sa kaniya ni Kei pero walang problema. Pinipigilan niya lang kiligin dahil nasa harap sila ng mga santo at pilit na tinutuon ang pansin sa kanta ngunit hindi naging madali ito para sa kanya._

_Nararamdaman niya ang tingin ng nasa paligid niya, nasa likod man o gilid. Hindi alam ni Tobio ang tumatakbo sa isipan ng iba. Ayaw niyang mag isip na hinuhusgahan silang dalawa kaya pinakalma niya ang sarili._

_Natapos na ang kanta kaya nakahinga siya ng maluwag, bibitaw na sana siya kay Kei pero mas humigpit ang hawak nito sa kanya ng ikinagulat niya._

_"Kei? Bitaw na, tapos na yung kanta"_

_Nakatingin siya kay Kei ngunit hindi siya nito tiningnan pabalik. Ngumiti ito habang nakatingin sa harap sabay sabing,_

_"Bakit pa kita bibitawan? Hawak na kita eh"_

**_Ang swerte niya._ **

"King?" dahilan kung bakit siya napatigil sa pag iisip, medyo sumimangot siya bago sumagot. ****

"Ano?" 

"Lalim ng iniisip mo diyan ah?" 

"Bakit, malalim ka ba?" 

"Ah, iniisip mo ko?" ngising sagot ni Kei, "Huwag mo ko masyadong isipin. Hindi ako mawawala sayo"

"Ang taas ng tingin mo sa sarili mo, ano?" 

"Totoo naman, baby ko" 

Tama. Hindi mawawala si Kei sa kanya dahil hindi siya papayag, alam niyang ganun din si Kei. Handa silang lumaban parehas. Sabay nilang haharapin ang mga nakaabang para sa kanila at hindi lang sa _pagmamahal_ umiikot ang isang relasyon. 

**_Sa pagtitiwala._ **

"Malamig na yung bibingka, gusto mo bang subuan kita?" 

"Ano ka, alipin ko?" 

"Oo. Hari ka eh" 

"Hindi ako hari, Kei. Tao lang ako" 

Medyo may halong tamlay ang tono ni Tobio nung sinabi niya iyon kaya nilapag ni Kei ang hawak niyang bibingka para mahawakan ang baba nito at inangat ng dahan dahan upang magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata.

**_Dilaw at Bughaw._ **

"Hindi ka _lang._ Ikaw si Tobio. Yung pinili ko simula nung una hanggang ngayon," hinaplos ni Kei ang kanyang makinis at malambot na pisngi, "Mahal ko.." 

Magkadikit na ang kanilang mga noo, pinagdaop ang mga kamay. Walang balak pakawalan ang isa't isa. 

_"Mahal kong hari."_

**_Isa lang naman gusto sa araw-araw ni Kei. Masilayan palagi ang mga ngiti— ngiting umaabot sa tenga at magagandang mata ng kanyang mahal._ **

* * *

Lumiliwanag na ang paligid. Nababawasan na ang bilang ng mga tao dahil paniguradong nagsibalikan ito sa kanilang mga tahanan upang magpahinga ulit o planuhin ang gagawin para sa pasko.

Wala pa silang balak pareho na umalis kung saan sila nakapwesto. Ubos na rin ang kanilang kinain. Tahimik silang dalawa. Nakasandal si Tobio sa balikat ni Kei habang ang kamay naman nito ay nasa balikat ng hari, hindi mahigpit ang paghawak at hindi rin maluwag ngunit pakiramdam ni Tobio ay ligtas siya. _Si Kei lang may kayang iparamdam ito sa kanya._

"King," binasag ni Kei ang katahimikan, "Ayaw mo pa umuwi?" 

Umiling ito, "Ayaw ko pa. Naging komportable na ako sa pwesto nating dalawa" 

Ngumiti si Kei sa sagot nito at hinalikan ang tuktok, "Okay. Sabi mo eh. Masusunod po" 

Inangat ni Tobio ang tingin niya upang makita niya ang gilid ng mukha ni Kei. 

"Nakumpleto natin ngayong taon," nagsalita siya, "Palagi naman nating nakukumpleto kada taon pero parang nasa simula pa rin 'no?" 

Tumango si Kei, "Walang nagbago. Andito pa rin yung sabik natin kapag paparating na ang simbang gabi at tayo parin magkasama mula noon hanggang ngayon pag papasok sa simbahan o uuwi" 

Natahimik ulit sila. Pinapakiramdaman ang presensya ng bawat isa. Nakikinig sa mga awit ng hangin. Unti unti na gumigising ang araw. Sumasayaw ang mga halaman. 

**"Anong hiling mo?"**

**"Anong hiling mo?"**

Natawa sila pareho. Sabay pa nga. Iisa talaga ang isip nila

**_Pati ang puso._ **

"Ikaw muna mauna, King" 

Humiwalay siya sa pwesto ni Kei at tumingin sa langit. Kalmado ito, kasing kulay ng kanyang mga mata. Nakaayon sa kanilang dalawa. Pumikit siya para damdamin ito. 

_**"Hiling ko sana na tayo sa huli. Tayong dalawa na. Walang atrasan. Walang uurong. Parehas tayong susulong."** _

Ngumiti si Kei, dahan dahan tumayo sa pagkakaupo upang pumunta sa harap ni Tobio. 

_"Bakit mo pa hihilingin yan kung kaya ko namang tuparin ngayon?"_

Binaba niya agad ang kanyang tingin dahil sa narinig niya. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin dahil sa nakita. 

**_Si Kei, nakaluhod._ **

**_Si Kei, may hawak na singsing._ **

_"Andito na tayo. Sa harap ng simbahan kung saan nagsimula ang lahat."_

Huminga ito ng malalim. Nararamdaman ni Tobio na pumapatak ang mga luha niya pero hindi niya ito mapunasan dahil ayaw niyang alisin ang kanyang tingin. 

_"Kageyama Tobio, handa ka na bang makasama ako pang habang buhay? Sapagkat ako ay handa na. Haharapin natin ang bukas at mga susunod pa. Ikaw na sa huli. Sigurado na."_

Sunod sunod na ang mga tubig sa mga mata niya, hindi makasagot dahil marami siyang nararamdaman pero sa isa lamang siya sigurado. 

**  
_"Ano ang hiling ko? Hiling ko na marinig ko ang matamis mong_ _oo."_**

* * *

**_Nakamit na nila ang mga hinihiling na may tamang oras at panahon._ **

**Author's Note:**

> this is my past work. because of mei's brainrot, i got excited so i wrote it.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the fic. thank you so much for reading!


End file.
